


Death Match

by yuuri



Series: Maailmanlopun Kronikat [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Death Match elokuvafuusio, Multi, Other, hikeä, liian monia hahmoja, niin paljon kuolemia, splätteri ja veri ja tmi ja kaikki, splätteriä, trigger warnings joten lukeminen omalla vastuulla, triggereitä: splätteri, verta
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuri/pseuds/yuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maailma on muuttunut ja ihmiset sen mukana. Joka päivä taistellaan elämästä ja kuolemasta - kuka on voittaja?<br/>Se joka tekee mitä vain selvitäkseen vai se joka lamaantuu ja luovuttaa? Maailmanloppu ei tule rysäyksenä vaan se alkaa hiljalleen - tuleeko maailma tiensä päähän vai löytääkö se keinon selvitä?<br/>***<br/>Maailman laajuinen maksullinen ohjelma, jossa jokaiselle oli jotakin - kauniita naisia, verta ja väkivaltaa, elämän ja kuoleman kamppailu, josta piti maksaa vain 99$<br/>DEATH MATCH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Match

**Author's Note:**

> HUOM!! tässä voi olla triggereitä, joten mikäli et ole splätterin yms, fani niin lukeminen on omalla vastuulla!
> 
> Sama ficci löytyy myös kokonaisuudessaa finfanfunista - AO3:ssa vain teen selkeämmän jaon tähän. Koko ficci on valmis, joten laitan ne melko nopeasti tänne, mikäli ei halua käydä finfanfunissa lukasemassa ficciä kokonaan. 
> 
> Rowling loi maailman, minä käytän sitä. En saa tästä rahaa tai mitään muutakaan, paitsi hiljaista tyydytystä. Myös Death Race 2: ohjaaja ja luoja omistaa omat ideansa, jonka pohjalta tämän ficin Death Match on luotu (on muuten hyvä leffa...)
> 
> Halusin luoda jotain erillaista joten - tässä tämä nyt olisi. 
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Sota - 1998 Tylypahkassa käyty sota  
> Katoaminen - taikuuden katoaminen, kuihtuminen

 

* * *

 

 

_Suuren Sodan jälkeen taikamaailma ei palautunut ennalleen. Ministeriö kaatui ensimmäisenä, jonka jälkeen yritykset lopetettiin tai ne menivät konkurssiin. Taikamaailmaan iski inflaatio ja lama, joiden seurauksena mellakat alkoivat. Aluksi ne olivat helposti torjuttavia taikuuden keinoin, mutta pian huomattiin taikuuden ehtyvän ja taika-alueet sekä -olennot alkoivat kadota, jolloin mellakat muuttuivat vähitellen entistä rajummiksi ja väkivaltaisiksi. Jästit olivat tunteneet Suuren Sodan nahoissaan, mutta heidät oli unhoitettu - nyt suojamuurien kadotessa taikamaailman edestä, jästit tulivat tietoisiksi ympärillään olevasta kaaoksesta._

_Ei mennyt kauan, kun jästit löysivät saarelle rakennetun suuren linnoituksen ja valtasivat sen. Azkabanista muodostui tiukimmin vartioitu vankila, jonne vietiin niin miehet kuin naisetkin - omiin siipiinsä. Linnoituksen tarkoitus ei siis muuttunut._

_Kaksi vuotta myöhemmin taikuuden ehdyttyä maailmasta ja sekä velhojen että noitien soluttautuessa jättimaailmaan ‘uusina ja tavallisina’ ihmisinä, koko maailman ekonomia romahti ja entiset taikuuden haltiat kokivat kaiken uudelleen - jästeinä._

_Mellakat olivat brutaaleja ja moni joutui syystä tai toisesta Azkabaniin. Rikkaat armahdettiin - korruption keinoin ja he omistivat kaiken.  Köyhät kitkuttelivat tehtaissa minimi palkalla ja pelkäsivät perheidensä puolesta._

_Köyhien eläessä kädestä suuhun puurtaen päivät ja yöt likaisina ja hikisinä, rikkaat nauttivat ylellisyydestä ja rentoutuivat uima-altaillaan._

_Maailman johto etsi kuumeisesti keinoa päästä ylös kuopasta johon olivat langenneet ja pian keksittiin tylsistyneille rikkaille viihdytys keino, josta he suostuisivat maksamaan mitä vain ja samalla oikeus toteutuisi._

_Maailman laajuinen maksullinen ohjelma, jossa jokaiselle oli jotakin - kauniita naisia, verta ja väkivaltaa, elämän ja kuoleman kamppailu, josta piti maksaa vain 99$._

**_DEATH MATCH._ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

Heidät arvottiin. Et voinut itse päättää vaan sinua ohjailtiin kuin marionettia. Sinut saatiin tekemään se mikä haluttiin. Heitä ei eroteltu iän tai sukupuolen perusteella - jos sinut valittiin, sinä menit. Ei poikkeuksia.

 

Ginny Weasley, joka oli tuomittu kaksi kuukautta sitten näpistyksestä seisoi kehässä. Näin pelon hänen silmistään. Hänen hartiansa olivat jännittyneet ja hermostunut sormien väänteleminen alkoi ärsyttää minua, silti en voinut olla säälimättä häntä. Ginny oli vasta 20-vuotias - liian nuori kuolemaan, mutta me emme sitä päättäneet. Jos olit kehässä taistelit hengestäsi, mikäli et luovuttanut, jolloin sinut leimattiin raukaksi ja menetit kasvosi.

 

Draco Malfoy asteli kehään kädet niskan takana. Mies oli tuomittu kuolemaan, mutta kuolemanrangaistuksen ollessa pannassa, Death Match oli ainoa vaihtoehto antaa fyysinen rangaistus, jonka jokainen ‘sivistynyt’ ihminen hyväksyi.

 

Tunsin paineen ympärilläni. Jokainen katselija odotti jännittyneenä ottelun alkamista.

Muutama kaunis naisvanki käveli areenan poikki numerolaput käsissään. Numerot olivat ottelijoiden vankinumeroita ja kolmas lappu kertoi erän.

 

Vilkaisin jokaista kilpi ja miekka painiketta nopeasti. Siniset valot olivat vielä toistaiseksi poissa. Painikkeiden päältä tuli mennä sinisen valon palaessa, jotta saisi pääsyn aseiden luokse. Katosta tippuisi kilvestä riippuen sattumanvaraisesti joko ase jolla voisi vahingoittaa tai esine, jolla voisi suojautua toista ottelijaa vastaan.

 

Matala merkkiääni kumahti ja katselijat ryntäsivät aivan kiinni häkkeihin. Jokainen halusi parhaimman näkyvyyden. Ensimmäistä kertaa mies ja nainen olivat joutuneet vastatuksin ja se oli mahdollisesti kerran elämässä - kokemus, jota kukaan ei halunnut missata.

Itse astelin aivan häkin kulmaan ja nojauduin seinään, johon häkin sivu oli pultattu kiinni.

Melu sai korvani soimaan, mutta annoin asian olla ja annoin jakamattoman huomioni alhaalla ottelua aloittavaan pariin.

 

 

Draco teki ensimmäisen siirtonsa ja syöksähti kohti punatukkaista tyttöä. Ginny peruutti vaistomaisesti, mutta kompastui omaan kantapäähänsä ja kaatui hiekkakentälle. Draco yritti potkaista tyttöä mahaan, mutta tämä kierähti alta pois juuri ajoissa. Dracolla kesti potkun jälkeen etsiä tasapainoaan, joten Ginny ehti nousta ylös.

 

Tyttö käänteli päätään vauhkona kunnes äkkiä lähti juoksemaan kohti kehään tuotua rikkinäistä autoa. Ginny hyppäsi ja näin hänen laskeutuvat miekkapainikkeen päälle. Katosta putosi vaijeri, jonka päähän oli kiinnitetty kirves. Ginny virnisti helpottuneena ja avasi soljen ja asetteli kirveen tukevasti käteensä.

 

Draco oli vain muutaman minuutin jäljessä, mutta se ehti olemaan tuomioksi. Miehen nähdessä minikirveen tytön kädessä, alkoi hän etsiä sekä miekka että kilpi painiketta, joka olisi kytketty päälle. Dracoa onnisti. Muutama metri Ginnysta oikealle paloi kilpi sinisenä. Draco ei kursaillut vaan juoksi nopeasti painikkeen päälle. Vaijeri tipahti ja antoi Draco kattilan kannen. Vankikatsojat nauroivat ja huutelivat pilkkauksia Malfoyn suvun vesalle.

 

Ginny asteli varmoin askelin kohti Dracoa, pyöritellen kirvestä kädessään. Draco perääntyi hitaasti ja hänen silmänsä tuntuivat liikkuvan vauhkosti ympäriinsä, mutta todellisuudessa poika laskelmoi mahdollisuuksiaan.

 

Kaikki oli nopeasti ohitse. Draco astahti viimeisen askeleensa taakse ja jäi pieneen kyyry asentoon. Kattilan kannen poika siirsi vasempaan käteensä, jonka asetti hieman koukkuun - heitto tulisi lähtemään suoraan ja tappavasti. Ginnyn virne leveni hänen nähdessään Dracon pysähtyneen. Tyttö pysähtyi ja nosti kirveskätensä ylös, valmiina heittämään kohti vastustajaansa. Draco oli kuitenkin nopeampi. Miehen liikettä tuskin huomasi, mutta jokainen näki kuinka kattilan kansi pyörin ilmassa kohti Ginnya. Tyttö ei ehtinyt tekemään mitään kannen osuessa häntä keskelle kasvoja. Kansi jumittui poikittain tytön kasvojen keskelle tuhoten suoran nenän totaalisesti. Tytön suusta purskahti verta ja silmät pyörähtivät ympäri jättäen vain valkuaiset näkyviin.

 

Draco kohottautui seisomaan leveästi virnistäen samalla, kun Ginnyn ruho kaatui myttynä maahan. Katsojat puhkesivat älyttömään huutoon, josta kukaan ei ymmärtänyt sanaakaan. Minä tyydyin kohauttamaan hartioitani ja kääntämään selkäni taistelukehälle.

 

* * *

 

 

Saman iltana Dolohovin palatessa vankilan lääkärin luota selliin kuulin häneltä Dracon Malfoyn kuolleen.

“Sanovat hänen kaatuneen suihkussa ja lyöneen päänsä”, Antonin sanoi maatessaan vuoteessaan. Hymähdin.

“Niinhän ne aina”, mutisin ja suljin yövalaisimen. Azkaban oli vankila, mutta hyvästä käytöksestä sai etuuksia, joten minulla ja Dolohovilla oli melkoisen mukavat oltavat.

“Veli sai kostonsa”, Antonin sanoin hiljaa. En vastannut. Minun ei tarvinnut.  Sekä minä että Antonin tiesimme Draco Malfoyn kuolleen Ronald ‘neula’ Weaselyn kädestä.

 

* * *

 

Vaikka satoi, kukaan meistä ei halunnut skipata päivittäistä neljän tunnin ulkoiluhetkiä. Istuin vanhassa katsomossa Dolohovin ja Theodore Nottin kanssa. Katselimme kuinka Zabini, Longbottom ja Potter pelasivat koripalloa.

“Mistä nuo kolme oikein istuvat?” Theodore kysyi ei keneltäkään.

“Blaise Zabini tappoi jästiperheen mellakassa. Perheen isä oli poliisi”, Dolohov vastasi tylsistyneenä.

“Ai. No sen ymmärrän, mutta entäs Longbottom ja Potter? Miten Potter on edes päätynyt Azkabaniin? Hänhän oli menneen maailman pelastaja”, Theodore uteli. Naurahdin.

“Potter pimahti ja maksoi potut pottuina sukulaisilleen. Ainoastaan hänen serkkunsa selvisi, mutta joutuu huhujen mukaan istumaan loppuelämänsä pyörätuolissa”, kerroin ja jatkoin samalla hengenvedolla, “Longbottom murtautui Ministeriöön aivan Romahduksen alussa ja etsi vanhempiensa tiedot käsiinsä, jonka jälkeen asteli Pyhään Mungoon ja lausui muutamat anteeksiantamattomat ja itsensä mukaan päästi vanhempansa kivuista.”

 

“Ah, se selittääkin”, Theodore mutisi ja hiljeni. Hymähdin. Taikamaailman ja taian kadottua kukaan meistä sen maailman ihmisistä eivät paljon menneistä puhuneet. Halusimme vain unohtaa ja usein se onnistui - mutta sitten oli sellaisia hetkiä kuin äskeinen.

“Paljonko sinulla on jäljellä?” Dolohov kysyi Theodorelta. Mies naurahti.

“Kymmenen vuotta. Hei, tuhosin valtion omaisuutta.”

“En tiennytkään, että oman kansionsa tuhoaminen on rikos”, totesin yksinkertaisesti. Theodore puhkesi nauruun.

“Minun elämänihän siinä tuhoutui, mutta valtion lakien mukaan tuhosin itseni samalla. Toisien sanoen olen maailmalle kuollut, joten tuskin pääsen koskaan pois, vaikka tuomio toisin sanoo”, Theodore vastasi huvittuneena. Virnistin. Ehkä minunkin olisi pitänyt tuhota oma kansioni aikoinaan - tosin nyt minulla oli mahdollisuus päästä viiden vuoden jälkeen aloittamaan alusta.

“Onpahan minulla ainakin seuraa”, Dolohov mutisi huvittuneena. Entinen kuolonsyöjä oli istunut jo silloin Azkabanissa kun me useimmat olimme saapuneet sinne vasta Katoamisen jälkeen - jästien käsissä.

 

* * *

 

Viikon ensimmäinen _Death Match_ oli alkamassa.

Kahden naisen taposta tuomittu Cho Chang seisoi taisteluasennossaan valmiina. Pansy Parkinson, joka oli saatu rysänpäältä kiinni kultaseppäliikkeeseen murrosta seisoi nätin kiinalaisnaisen edessä rauhallisena, laskelmoivana.

 

Chang astahti askeleen taakse päin. Vaijeri tipahti alas kahden sein - tikarin kanssa. Cho naurahti ja otti aseet tyytyväisenä käteensä. Parkinson ei liikahtanutkaan kiinalaisnaisen astellessa rivakasti häntä kohti. Chang kohotti toista seitä ja toisen asetti kasvojensa eteen ja nojautui edemmäs suoristaen kohotetun kätensä. Parkinson ei liikahtanut sain sivaltaessa hänen poskeaan. Nainen heilautti oikeaa kättään nopeasti ja Chang korahti, mutta kukaan ei sitä kuullut villien huutojen alta. Chang kaatui elottomana selälleen. Hiekka pöllähti naisen ympärillä ja Parkinsonille osoitetut suosiot olivat korvia huumaavia. Hymyilin. Kukaan ei voittaisi naista, joka oli syntynyt salamurhaajien perheeseen.

 

* * *

 

“Olisiko se mahdollista?” Hannah Abbot kysyi ja sörkki ruokaansa. Nyökkäsin.

“On, jos jokainen meistä tekee oman osansa.”

“Olet hirvittävän viisas Finnigan”, Abbot ihasteli ja estin itseäni purskahtamasta nauruun.

“Se oli Grangerin idea ja en edes ihmettele miksi. Hänellä ei ole toivoakaan ulkomaailmasta ilman tätä”, mutisin hiljaa ja vilkaisin vastapäätä istuvaa ruskeatukkaista tyttöä. Hermione irvisti.

“Anteeksi, jos en ole se kultainen rohkelikko, joksi minut lajiteltiin”, nainen kivahti ja tyrskähdin. Hermione Granger ei kaihtanut suorapuheisuutta ja hänen mukaansa menneistäkin tulisi puhua - se liittyi jotenkin henkiseen psyykeeseemme, mutta henkilökohtaisesti minua ei kiinnostanut oma henkinen terveyteni paskaakaan - minä elin ja hengitin vielä, se riitti minulle.

 

“Toteutamme tämän seuraavan matsin jälkeen”, Hermione sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Nyökkäsin ja vilkaisin pöydässämme istuvia. Dolohov, Nott ja Zabini istuivat hiljaa. Abbot ja Parkinson vilkaisivat toisiaan virnistäen. Lovegood hymyili tulkitsematonta hymyään. Meitä oli kahdeksan - se oli liikaa, mutta se vain tarkoitti, että meidän olisi onnistuttava kerralla. Toista mahdollisuutta ei tulisi.

 

“Me tarvitsemme Ronin”, Hermione sanoi hiljaa. Dolohov kohotti kulmiaan kysyvästi. Hermione sipaisi ruskean suortuvan korvansa taakse.

“Hän saa kaksosilta tarvittavat asiat. Tämän vuoksi meidän pitää ottaa myös Longbottom  - hän on postipuolella”, Hermione selitti. Huokaisin. Se teki yhteensä kymmenen. No parempi, että suunnitelma toimisi - en haluaisi tappaa ihmisiä turhaan.

“Olen pahoillani”, sanoin hiljaa. Hermione pudisti päätään.

“Sinun pitää tehdä se, joten älä pyytele anteeksi.”

Nyökkäsin ja suljin silmäni. Minulla olisi kahdeksan tuntia aikaa valmistautua.

 

* * *

 

“Zabini.”

“Finnigan.”

 

Emme tarvinneet sanoja. Blaise tarttui minua paitani kauluksesta ja painoi minut kylmää kiviseinää vasten. Tunsin viileät huulet omillani. Nostin käteni miehen lantiolle ja nostin hieman puuvillaista paitaa. Blaise huokaisi huuliani vasten tuntiessaan sormieni kosketuksen lonkaluillaan. Mies itse nosti toisen kätensä niskaani ja toisen kietoi ympärilleni. Henkäisin. Siitä oli pitkä aika kun olin viimeksi tuntenut kosketuksen.

 

Riisuin Blaisen paidan ja heitin sen sellin nurkkaan. Blaise aukaisi paitani napit ja pudotti paidan hartioiltani lattialle. Katselimme hetken toisiamme hämärässä. Himo säihkyi molempien silmissä ja tunsin paineen lantiossani ja nivusissani. Irvistin ja Blaise naurahti.

 

“Aina yhtä kärsimätön.”

“Turpa tukkoon Zabini.”

 

Blaise riisui housuni ja heti perään omansa. Vain vankilan bokserit olivat jäljellä, mutta toistaiseksi ne saisivat odottaa vuoroaan. Työnsin pidempää miestä kohti vuodettani. Blaise veti minut mukanaan. Asetuin hajareisin häneen päälleen ja kumarruin suutelemaan tarjolla olevaa kaunista kaulaa. Blaise murahti hapaideni osuessa kaulan jänteeseen. Virnistin. Tiesin Blaisen nauttivan hieman kovemmista otteista. Miehessä asui pieni masokisti.

 

“Meillä ei ole paljon aikaa”, Blaise sanoi hiljaa. Murahdin.

“Tiedän.”

 

Blaise pyöräytti itsensä minun päälleni ja minä avasin polveni erilleen. Mies asettui niiden väliin ja suuteli rintaani ja eteni kiduttavan hitaasti. Suljin silmäni.

 

* * *

 

Kehän valot olivat kirkkaat, joten en nähnyt ylhäällä teräsaidan takana seisovia vankeja, jotka odottivat ottelua alkavaksi. Laskin katseeni edessäni seisovaan entiseen sankariin, jonka teot ja elämä olivat enää vain satua ja hyödytöntä saavutusta.

 

Kosketin vasemmalla kädelläni niskaani ja tunsin teipin, joka peittyi ylipitkiksi kasvaneiden hiusteni alle. Hymyilin vinosti. Sankari tulisi kuolemaan kuten sankarin kuuluu - taistelussa.

 

Harry astahti nopeasti eteenpäin ja kuroi välimatkamme umpeen. En hievahtanutkaan, vaikka nenämme melkein koskettivat.

“Potter”, sanoin hiljaa. Mustatukkainen kohotti kulmaansa. Heilautin oikeaa kättäni. Katsomo kohahti ja pian naisten keskeltä alkoi kuulua kiljuntaa. Hymyilin. Parvati Patil oli ollut täysin turha hahmo tässä maailmassa, joten en tuntenut mitään. Toisaalta -

“Mitä sinä teit? Potter kysyi levottomana.

“Älä huoli, seuraat pian tyttöystävääsi ”, vastasin ja kohotin käteni niskani taakse. Repäisin teipin niskastani ja kahdella nopealla liikkeellä taistelun voitto oli minun.

 

Ensin repäisin teipin akupunktiopiikin päältä, jonka jälkeen napautin piikin Potterin oikean silmän kulmaan aivan nenänvarren viereen. Sankari kuoli välittömästi.

“Weasleyn piikit eivät ole paskempia”, mutisin ja kohotin katseeni ylös yleisöön ja karjahdin. Voitto oli minun - samoin kunnia.

 

* * *

 

Dolohov oli korjaamolla. Joten auton tulisi olla kunnossa. Nott päivysti käytävillä, joten kulkureitit olivat varmistettu ja turvallisia. Blaise oli lääkärin luona hoidattamassa ‘ruokamyrkytystään‘, joten hän pääsisi nopeasti postiosastoon ja sitä kautta varikolle ja toiselle autolle. Lovegood työskentlei ajoittain lääkärin kanssa, joten nainen lupasi tarjoutua auttamaan 'sairasta' Blaisea. Abbot oli Dolohovin kanssa - nainen oli loistava mekaanikko. Parkinson ja Weasely olivat päässeet auttamaan Longbottomia postihuoneeseen - kahden viikon hyvällä käytöksellä, joten he pääsisivät Blaisen kyytiin. Vain minä ja Hermione olimme jäljellä.

 

“Tiedän teidän suunnittelevan jotain. Haluan mukaan”, Lavender Brown, eläinten surmaaja ja miesten nielijä kuiskasi pöydän ylitse. Vilkaisin Hermionea, joka virnisti ja kohotti kulmaansa kysyvästi. Nyökkäsin. Hermione tarttui Brownia hiuksista ja voimakkaalla liikkeellä rusautti naisen kasvot tämän ruokaa täynnä olevalle lautaselle. Brown menetti tajuntansa ja Hermione nousi hädissään ylös.

“Tapaturma!” nainen kiljaisi. Minä jouduin pidättelemään nauruani. Mikä näyttelijä.

Kaksi vartijaa tuli pöytämme luokse ja tarttuivat Brownia kainaloista ja raahasivat ulos.

Vilkaisin kelloa.

“Mennään. Kaikki muut ovat jo valmiina”, sanoin nopeasti ja lähdin astelemaan kohti ruokalan ovia. Eloise Midgeton oli asetettu vahtiin vartijoiden lähdettyä, mutta Azkabanin kiltein vanki oli todellakin kiltti, joten yhdellä kopautuksella päähän nainen menetti tajuntansa ja me pääsimme käytävälle.

 

Muutamia käytäviä myöhemmin saavuimme E5:lle, jossa Nott odotti meitä kädet ristissä rinnalla.

“Jumalauta. Te olette hitaita.”

“Meillä on vielä viisi minuuttia aikaa”, mutisin ja marssin miehen ohi kohti korjaamoa. Nott ja Hermione seurasivat minua ja pian istuimme kiltisti autossa, jota Abbot ja Dolohov olivat vahvistaneet paksulla metallilla ja kolminkertaisella lasilla.

“Valmista?” Dolohov kysyi ja vilkaisi minua. Nyökkäsin.

 

Doloh käynnisti auton ja painoi kaasua. Ajoimme ulos tallista ja pian oikealle puolellemme ilmestyi toinen panssarein ja lasein vahvistettu auto. Blaise vilkaisi ikkunasta ja virnisti. Dolohov näytti tälle kansainvälistä käsimerkkiä.

“Suoraan portille”, sanoin ja kavoin taskustani kytkimen. Dolohov teki kuten pyysin ja Blaise tuli aivan vanavedessä.

 

Kuulin kuinka yleinen hälytys puhkesi soimaan ja virnistin. Napautin kytkimen napin ylös.

“Bom!” mutisin. Kuulin ja Tunsin räjähdyksen. Azkaban oli mennyttä, mutta me kymmenen elimme - se riitti.

 


End file.
